The spine (see FIG. 1) is a complex interconnecting network of nerves, joints, muscles, tendons and ligaments, and all are capable of producing pain.
The spine is made up of small bones, called vertebrae. The vertebrae protect and support the spinal cord. They also bear the majority of the weight put upon the spine.
Between each vertebra is a soft, gel-like “cushion,” called an intervertebral disc. These flat, round cushions act like shock absorbers by helping absorb pressure and keep the bones from rubbing against each other. The intervertebral disc also binds adjacent vertebrae together. The intervertebral discs are a type of joint in the spine. Intervertebral disc joints can bend and rotate a bit but do not slide as do most body joints.
Each vertebra has two other sets of joints, called facet joints (see FIG. 2). The facet joints are located at the back of the spine (posterior). There is one facet joint on each lateral side (right and left). One pair of facet joints faces upward (called the superior articular facet) and the other pair of facet joints faces downward (called the inferior articular facet). The inferior and superior facet joints mate, allowing motion (articulation), and link vertebrae together. Facet joints are positioned at each level to provide the needed limits to motion, especially to rotation and to prevent forward slipping (spondylolisthesis) of that vertebra over the one below.
In this way, the spine accommodates the rhythmic motions required by humans to walk, run, swim, and perform other regular movements. The intervetebral discs and facet joints stabilize the segments of the spine while preserving the flexibility needed to turn, look around, and get around.
Degenerative changes in the spine can adversely affect the ability of each spinal segment to bear weight, accommodate movement, and provide support. When one segment deteriorates to the point of instability, it can lead to localized pain and difficulties. Segmental instability allows too much movement between two vertebrae. The excess movement of the vertebrae can cause pinching or irritation of nerve roots. It can also cause too much pressure on the facet joints, leading to inflammation. It can cause muscle spasms as the paraspinal muscles try to stop the spinal segment from moving too much. The instability eventually results in faster degeneration in this area of the spine.
Degenerative changes in the spine can also lead to spondylolysis and spondylolisthesis. Spondylolisthesis is the term used to describe when one vertebra slips forward on the one below it. This usually occurs because there is a spondylolysis (defect) in the vertebra on top. For example, a fracture or a degenerative defect in the interarticular parts of lumbar vertebra L1 may cause a forward displacement of the lumbar vertebra L5 relative to the sacral vertebra S1 (called L5-S1 pondylolisthesis). When a spondylolisthesis occurs, the facet joint can no longer hold the vertebra back. The intervertebral disc may slowly stretch under the increased stress and allow other upper vertebra to slide forward.
An untreated persistent, episodic, severely disabling back pain problem can easily ruin the active life of a patient. In many instances, pain medication, splints, or other normally-indicated treatments can be used to relieve intractable pain in a joint. However, in for severe and persistent problems that cannot be managed by these treatment options, degenerative changes in the spine may require a bone fusion surgery to stop both the associated disc and facet joint problems.
A fusion is an operation where two bones, usually separated by a joint, are allowed to grow together into one bone. The medical term for this type of fusion procedure is arthrodesis.
Lumbar fusion procedures have been used in the treatment of pain and the effects of degenerative changes in the lower back. A lumbar fusion is a fusion in the S1-L5-L4 region in the spine.
One conventional way of achieving a lumbar fusion is a procedure called anterior lumbar interbody fusion (ALIF). In this procedure, the surgeon works on the spine from the front (anterior) and removes a spinal disc in the lower (lumbar) spine. The surgeon inserts a bone graft into the space between the two vertebrae where the disc was removed (the interbody space). The goal of the procedure is to stimulate the vertebrae to grow together into one solid bone (known as fusion). Fusion creates a rigid and immovable column of bone in the problem section of the spine. This type of procedure is used to try and reduce back pain and other symptoms.
Facet joint fixation procedures have also been used for the treatment of pain and the effects of degenerative changes in the lower back. These procedures take into account that the facet joint is the only true articulation in the lumbosacral spine. In one conventional procedure for achieving facet joint fixation, the surgeon works on the spine from the back (posterior). The surgeon passes screws from the spinous process through the lamina and across the mid-point of one or more facet joints.
Conventional treatment of spondylolisthesis may include a laminectomy to provide decompression and create more room for the exiting nerve roots. This can be combined with fusion using, e.g., an autologous fibular graft, which may be performed either with or without fixation screws to hold the bone together. In some cases the vertebrae are moved back to the normal position prior to performing the fusion, and in others the vertebrae are fused where they are after the slip, due to the increased risk of injury to the nerve with moving the vertebra back to the normal position.
Currently, these procedures entail invasive open surgical techniques (anterior and/or posterior). Further, ALIF entails the surgical removal of the disc. Like all invasive open surgical procedures, such operations on the spine risk infections and require hospitalization. Invasive open surgical techniques involving the spine continue to be a challenging and difficult area.